Of Elevators and Bad Pick Up Lines
by Icylightning
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet in an elevator and fall in love. It's not that easy as it sounds. Ps: Blame it on Scott.


**Hi friends! This is my first try in this fandom. I hope you guys like this one shot.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Stiles was getting late for his job. He fumbled with the stack of papers and files in his hand as he ran into the building and towards the elevator. He then spotted his friend Scott who worked with him on the same floor "Hey Scott! Hold up!"

On hearing his name, Scott turned and saw Stiles come running so he pressed the open sign button. His friend bumped straight into him with his papers "Sorry and thanks man"

Scott chuckled pressing on the 25th button "No problem. By the way we're not late. Our boss isn't even here yet" Stiles sighed in relief "Freaking awseome"

The elevator dinged and the door opened on 12th floor. Stiles's felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes fell on the man who stepped in. He was insanely handsome, tall with fair skin and black hair. His ocean blue eyes highlighted his entire face and Stiles thought he could easily get lost in them for days... weeks... months... years maybe (you get the point right) The man was talking to someone on the phone in different language which was unknown to Stiles. He saw the man give a small nod to Scott and resumed his talk

Stiles lightly elbowed Scott and whispered "You know this guy?" Scott nodded "Yeah he's newly appointed one floor above us"

"He doesn't seem from here"

"Oh Derek's Italian"

"Italian huh? That means he won't understand what we say right?" Stiles eyed Derek's ass tilting his head from side to side

Scott tried to supress his laughter. He knew where his friend was going with his words so thought of having some fun "Yep! Derek doesn't know 'E' of English but he's a nice guy"

Stiles scoffed "Nice guy? Dude have you seen him? He's hot! I mean look at his ass...makes me wanna have sex with him in seven different positions" Stiles said aloud since he thought Derek wouldn't be able to understand him

Derek turned around to face Stiles and then looked at Scott who was silently begging not to say a word. Stiles smiled at him waving a Hi but Derek turned back around trying to hide his flushed face

"Oh he's surely going to kill me with his kiiler looks. I should probably write my will" Stiles sighed dramatically. When their floor arrived Stiles waved Derek bye "See you later handsome" he then walked towards his cabin. Derek stopped Scott by his arm "Why didn't you tell him I know English"

"Sorry Derek but it was too good opportunity to pass. I think Stiles really likes you"

"But..."

"Just for few days please. I promise to tell him soon" Scott pleaded and Derek gave a reluctant nod. It's not that Stiles was going to bump into him everyday...right?

NEXT DAY

Stiles gaped at Derek when the man stepped in the elevator. He gave a small smile and Stiles replied in his own style "Oh god you're too good for my eyes. Someone should call the cops coz it's illegal to look so sexy"

Derek turned his back at him chewing his bottom lip so he wouldn't give away his broad smile and hoped Stiles didn't see him blushing

NEXT DAY

Derek and Stiles were back in the elevator when Derek sneezed twice. Stiles smiled to himself "I'd say God bless you but it looks like he already did"

Derek stepped out of the elevator even before his floor arrived

NEXT DAY

Scott and Stiles were together next time Derek got in the elevator. Stiles elbowed his friend "Do you think I should ask him out"

"Who?"

"Duh! Him Ofcourse!" Stiles pointed at Derek's back "I think he likes me. He smiles everytime he sees me. I'm telling you man, the guy's been drooling all over me for last three days"

Scott looked a little surprised but then his eyes widened at the realisation. Stiles was still thinking Derek can't understand their language. He had totally forgotten about it but it seemed Derek too didn't clarify from his side

Oh this was going to be fun

"I don't know Stiles. He doesn't look like your type" Scott missed the low growl from Derek while Stiles went all frantic "Not my type? He's totally my type! I mean look at him...he's kinda...sorta...basically...pretty much always on my mind"

"Is he now?" Scott raised his eyebrow "But he doesn't speak our language bro. Wouldn't it be hard to communicate?"

"Love knows no language or boundaries"

Derek's heart pounded in his chest and he gave a glare at Scott. He almost opened his mouth to tell the truth when Scott shook his head

"Why didn't you tell him!" Derek asked Scott when Stiles was out of sight "This isn't funny anymore okay. I..I like him too"

"Wow! Ah okay...I swear we'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning"

"I hate you Scott McCall"

NEXT DAY

Derek was eagerly waiting for his next meeting with Stiles. Today he was going to tell him the truth snd also confess his feelings. He stepped in and frowned when Stiles was alone. But Derek didn't care. Scott or no Scott, he will tell Stiles the truth

Stiles gave his usual cheerful smile and waved a Hi. After few seconds he looked up "God was definitely showing off when he made you" Stiles was glad Derek didn't understand his words. It made it easier to say what he felt in his chest. Maybe I should ask him out today, thought Stiles

Derek took a deep breath, ready to speak when suddenly the elevator shook and came to an abrupt halt at 23rd floor. Stiles and Derek jerked in surprise as they were left in pitch black darkness

"Oh dear God. No..no no" muttered Stiles as he backed up to the wall behind. He really wasn't big fan of darkness and small cramped spaces. Suddenly he felt the elevator walls were closing on him. Darkness that looked like it was ready to swallow him whole. His shirt collar felt too constricted as he tried to ignore the pressure building in his chest. Sweat and tears covered his face and Stiles slumped down on floor with his legs up to his chest breathing heavily in the small space. He couldn't breathe...he just can't get enough air...he couldn't...

But then there were hands, hands on his chest and arms moving smoothly in circular motion effectively pulling him out from his fear. A soft voice reached Stiles's ears and he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. Someone was there with him. Someone was talking to him. He wasn't alone.

"...ath's it...you're doing fine Stiles..keep breathing.. in and out...keep going"

Stiles blinked his eyes to get rid of tears and sniffed through his clogged nose. There infront of him was Derek who was flashing a torch light from his cell and talking softly to him "Stiles? Are you okay now? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry I'm kinda...darkness freaks me out" Stiles still felt a little uncomfortable but he tried his best to focus on Derek

"It's okay. I'm sure the power will be back soon" Derek assured and only now realisation hit Stiles like tons of bricks

Derek was talking

Derek was talking in English

Derek was actually talking in English

Stiles stared at the man, temporary forgetting about his fear "You...English...you can...you know English... you..."

"Yes. I can understand and speak English" confirmed Derek and saw Stiles's eyebrows dissaper behind his hair "I'm so sorry Stiles. I didn't want to lie to you but it was Scott's idea"

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump "So...all the time you knew what I was talking about you?" Derek nodded and Stiles hid his face on his legs feeling extremely embarrassed "Somebody please kill me"

Derek chuckled as he gently lifted Stiles's face by his hands and cupped his cheeks "You remind me of magnet because you always attract me towards you"

Stiles laughed which gave Derek confidence "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exists right?" Stiles smiled "You're wrong" Derek leaned in and was glad Stiles met him half way. The kiss was gentle pressing of lips each feeling the presence of other. No one in hurry to end it any time soon. Stiles titled his head to his side, searching for more and Derek deepened the kiss. Few seconds later Derek pulled back with a smile "You're not mad at me?"

"Ofcourse not. I just won a Jackpot! Besides tomorrow we're going to make Scott pay for his prank" Stiles wriggled his eyesbrows earning a laugh from Derek. The elevator came back to life and Derek helped Stiles up "So would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, it would be a shame if I wouldn't date you" replied Stiles

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
